


Far Cry 5 part 2 New Dawn

by S0l0warriors



Series: war part 1 [2]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Children, F/M, Fights, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Peace, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Relationships: Female Captain of Security/Mickey (Far Cry), Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jess Black/Staci Pratt, Male Captain of Security/Carmina Rye, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: war part 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833910
Kudos: 1





	1. meeting Prosperity

“Alright everyone, we’re almost there in Hope County. Make sure that everything is secure, and ready to be delivered.” a man’s voice said, as he gave instructions.

“Yes mister Rush.” a guy said, going to check the weapons.

“Bjorn, Genevieve, get ready.” Rush said, looking at the siblings.

“Right.” they both said.

He looks at the two Caucasians siblings, they are both from California helping Thomas Rush deliver weapons and supplies to the Prosperity (a.k.a the Resistance). Bjorn has brownish blonde hair, his hair is in a short ponytail. His blue eyes were like the color of ice blue. He has a workout body type with muscles showing, and light stubble facial hair on his face. He’s 6 feet tall, 23 years old. His sister Genevieve is 5’7 feet tall, she has black hair with some brown highlights. Her hair reaches to her shoulders, she has brown eyes, her eyes blend in the forest, like an animal hiding in the dark from predators. She has a workout body, but also an athletic body with some lean in it. She is the oldest sister, she’s 25 years old.

“I hope she’s safe.” Genevieve said, worrying about the highwaymen finding her.

“I’m sure she’s safe.” Rush said.

Just when everything is going smoothly, Bang! A rocket hits the train, making it crash on the ground. Everything went black for 9 minutes, Bjorn and Genevieve woke up in the train crash.

“You guys ok?” Rush said, running towards them.

“Yeah, it seems that they knew we were coming.” Genevieve said.

“Looks like it.” Rush said.

“Come on, let's get going!” Barnes said.

Genevieve, Bjorn, Rush, and Barnes ran through the train crash, saving everyone and killing some highwaymen. As they headed towards the cliff, they saw the two leaders heading their way.

“Bjorn, smoke them.” Genevieve said, showing him her smoke bomb.

“Right.” he said.

They waited for the twins to approach them, as they watched them walk up, Genevieve saw one of the leaders had a soulmark on her neck. It says G.H.

“Shit.” Genevieve said.

“Well Merry Fucking Christmas, every body Santa delievered a whole train full of presents!” Lou said, taking her helmet off.

“Who are you!?” Bjorn asked.

“What do we have here?” Mickey asked.

“Rabbits.” Lou said.

“Ohhh…. Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Mickey said. “I gotta ask you rabbits a question: The fuck you think was gonna happen?”

“Riding in on a giant hunk of iron… just clouds of black smoke.” Lou said, walking closer.

“What do you want?” Barnes asked.

“Get ready.” Genevieve said, whispering to her brother.

“We wanna know if you’re problem solvers… or problem makers.” Lou said.

“What?” Rush said.

“Our pops always told us that people either solve problems or make problems.” Mickey said. 

“The world got too many fuckin’ problems.” Lou said, shaking her head.

We’re looking for people to help solve problems. Our problems. If you’re a problem solver, we got you cover.” Mickey said.

Genevieve is regretting what she’s about to do.

“Now!” she shouted.

Bjorn threw out his smoke grenade, smoking the area. Genevieve threw hers out too, the twins and Highwaymen tried figuring out where they went, suddenly Mickey felt someone hit her real hard on the head.

“Run off the cliff!” Bjorn said.

All four of them jumped off the cliff, everything went black.  
\----

“Are you guys alright?” a female voice said, pulling them out of the water.

Bjorn woke up to a pair of blues looking down at him, she was so beautiful that he was lost in a trance.

“Who are you?” Barnes asked, sitting up.

“Names Carmina, i’m the one you guys are looking for.” she said, the siblings were happy to see her.

“Genevieve, is that?” Bjorn asked, seeing her pull someone out of the water.

“I’ll explain later, let’s get out of here first.” Genevieve said, pulling Mickey out of the water.

“Why do you have her!?” Rush asked.

“Because, she’s my soulmate.” Genevieve said, showing her soul mark on her right arm.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin me.” Rush said.

“Come one, let’s get out of here. We can explain everything to Dutch and Burke later.” Carmina said, leading the way.

“Who?” Bjorn asked.

“They’re the leaders of Prosperity.” Carmina said.

\----

“Where is my sister!?” Lou shouted, angry to not be able to find her sister.

“We searched everywhere, but we couldn’t find her.” a highwayman said.

“Keep searching, I won’t give up until I find her!” Lou ordered.

\----  
After hours of fighting their way to the bridge, Rush and the team made it to Prosperity. It was on an island.

“Dutch, Burke!” Carmina called out, walking up the path.

“Carmina you’re safe!” Dutch said, walking over to her.

“Who are these people?” Burke asked.

“This is Rush, Barnes, Genevieve, and Bjorn.” Carmina said, introducing them to Dutch and Burke.

Do we have some kind of room or something?” Genevieve asked.

“Why?” Burke asked.

“We have one of the twins, Mickey.” Genevieve said, carrying a knockout Mickey.

“What the FUCK! Why do you have her?” Burke yelled.

“I’ll explain later, first let’s put her somewhere secure.” Genevieve said.

“Follow me.” Dutch said.

They entered a room with steel bars on the window, one bed, and some cuffs.

“This is where she will stay.” Dutch said.

“Thanks, someone will have to stay here to keep an eye on her.” Bjorn said, watching his sister put Mickey on the bed and cuffing her to the bed.

“Don’t worry, my men will take turns.” Burke said.

“Now, why don’t we have you guys meet some people.” Dutch said, locking the door.

“Guys, meet the captains.” Burke yelled.

“Hi, name Brad, this is my wife Joey. My 17 year old son Alex, and my 8 year old daughter.” Brad said, introducing himself.

“Hello.” they said.

“Names Pratt, that my love Jess.” Pratt said.

“Nice to meet you.” they said.

“Names Jerome, and this is my wife Grace, and this is my son James.” Jerome said, introducing himself.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Rush said.

“Names Jake, and that’s my lover Mary May, and my 8 year old son Julian.” Jake said.

“Hello.” they said.

“They’ll help you around, call them and they’ll support you.” Dutch said.

“Thanks guys.” Genevieve said.

“Why don’t we get you guys some food, you must be hungry.” Kim said.

“Thank you.” Rush said, as the four of them followed kim.

After eating some food, they decided to make plans.

“Thanks for the food Kim, Joey.” Rush said, finishing eating.

“No problem.” they said.

“Alright, now to make plans.” Rush said, getting up from the seat.

“So who’s going to stay behind with Mickey?” Bjorn asked.

“Me, we’ll take turns going out around Hope County.” Genevieve said.

“Sounds good.” Bjorn said.

“Alright, Barnes, you are going to help out with the fence building. I’ll help Dutch and Burke with the plans.” Rush said.

“Got it.” they all said.

“Carmina, do you want to join me?” Bjorn asked.

“Sure thing.” Carmina said.

“Be Careful, don’t get hurt.” Kim said, waving them off.

As the two left, Bjorn and Carmina headed to find Bean, they needed him for recruitment. 

“So Carmina, what was it like living in the new area?” Bjorn asked, while driving.

“Normal at first, but when the twins came, everything went to hell.” Carmina said.

“Sorry to hear that.” Bjorn said.

“Here we are.” Carmina said, seeing Bean up ahead.

\-----  
Back at Prosperity, Genevieve waited for Mickey to wake up, she sat in the room waiting for her to wake up.

“Why must I have a villain as my soulmate?” Genevieve said, talking to herself.

Suddenly, Mickey starts waking up.

“You ok?” Genevieve asked.

“What the hell…. Where am I you asshole!?” she shouted, sitting up.

“In Prosperity, I separated you from your sister.” Genevieve said.

“Why?” she asked.

Genevieve then pulled up her sleeves, showing Mickey her soul mark. M.T.

“Are you serious?” Mickey said, seeing her soulmark.

“I saw yours too, G.W.” Genevieve said.

“Yeah, well you won’t be my soulmate any longer, you’ll be dead when my sister comes.” Mickey said, threatening her.

“Hungry?” Genevieve asked, getting up.

“Were you even listening to me!?” Mickey yelled, surprised to see Genevieve so calm.

“I was, I'll go get you something to eat and drink.” Genevieve said, as she left.

As Mickey watched her leave, she was surprised how calm she was. She never saw anyone so calm and not scared, the Highwaymen were always scared of her and her sister. Everytime they talked to her or her sister, they sometimes would stutter, shake, or froze when they talked.

“Here you go, a sandwich and a glass of water.” Genevieve said, as she enters with a plate and glass cup.

“At least someone cares about others….. Thanks.” Mickey said.

As Genevieve placed the stuff on the bed, Mickey started eating the food that was given to her. The sandwich had meat, lettuce, tomato, union, and some kind of sauce in it.

“Are you the younger twin or the older twin?” Genevieve asked.

“Younger.” Mickey said.

“You guys must be 24 years old.” Genevieve said.

“How did you know?” Mickey asked.

“Lucky guess.” Genevieve said.

\-----  
As Bjorn and Carmina finished helping Selena, Bean, Sharky, Hurk, and Nick. They decided to head back to Prosperity, since they got the job done. As they drove on the road, Bjorn saw three boys and a little girl hunting a deer.

“Are they ok?” Carmina asked, seeing alone.

“Let’s go and see.” Bjorn said, driving towards them.

When they stopped the car, the deer ran off after getting scared by them.

“Damnit.” the boy said.

“Sorry, you ok?” Bjorn asked, walking towards them.

“Yeah, I was about to kill it.” the reddish brown hair said, angry at Bjorn.

“Sorry.” Bjorn said.

“Sorry about my older brother, he gets angry when someone or something disturbs his hunting.” the brown hair boy said.

“It’s ok.” Bjorn said.

“How old are you guys?” Carmina asked.

“Ray is 17, i’m 16, will be turning 17 in two months. Leon is 15, and our little sister is only 9.” the boy said.

“Wow, must be hard for your mom to give birth to four kids?” Carmina said.

“We’re all half siblings.” the boy said.

“What?” Bjorn asked.

“Yeah, same mom, different fathers.” the boy said.

“Four fathers!?” Carmina said, shocked to hear this.

“No, only three.” the little sister said.

“Wow, can’t believe your mom is able to handle this.” Bjorn said.

“Well, our fathers live together with her, we’re a happy family.” Leon said.

“Can we go, they’re already annoying me.” Ray said.

“Yes we should go, bye.” the older brother said.

“Bye.” Carmina said.

As the four children left, Carmina and Bjorn headed back to the car.

“Wow, four children, and three husbands. Must be hard for their mom?” Carmina said.

“Yeah, I wonder how she can handle this.” Bjorn said, driving back to Prosperity.


	2. recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be back posting this until the end of October, next month is my allergy seasonal change. my nose gets stuffy where I can't breath, my eyes itchy everyday, and my headache. Don't worry, I'll be typing this while I wait for the seasonal change to be over.

The next day Genevieve and Brad went out to save some other guns for hire, and find specialists that have not been found. 

“You and your family must be struggling with this Highwaymen?” Genevieve asked.

“Yeah, but we have each other.” Brad said, driving on the road.

“So you're their only kid?” Genevieve asked.

“No…. I have a sister.” Brad said.

“Really, what’s her name?” she asked.

“Eve.” Brad said.

“That’s nice, where is she?” Genevieve asked.

“She’s…. Somewhere.” Brad said, not wanting to talk about it.

“Oh…. I see, sorry.” Genevieve said.

\-----  
Back at Prosperity, Bjorn and Carmina stayed behind to look after Mickey for Genevieve. 

“This is so stupid.” Bjorn said.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back soon.” Carmina said, as she reads her book.

“I guess, by the way, do you have a soulmark?” Bjorn asked.

“Yeah, why?” Carmina asked.

“I heard there are some people who don’t have soulmarks on their body.” Bjorn said.

“Yeah, I have a soul mark, here.” Carmina said, pulling up her shirt.

On her stomach shows B.W.

“Bjorn Walker.” Bjorn said.

“So that’s your last name, I guess i’m lucky to meet you.” Carmina said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, was it hard for you to live in the bunkers?” Bjorn asked.

“No, I had my friends and family.” Carmina said.

“That’s good, my sister and I grew up with our aunt in the bunkers.” Bjorn said.

“Where’s your parents?” Carmina asked.

“Dead, mom and dad didn’t make it to the bunker.” Bjorn said.

“I’m so sorry.” Carmina said.

“It’s ok, our aunt was a great mother.” Bjorn said.

\-----  
Genevieve and Brad have now finished the job, and are heading back to Prosperity to make plans. On their way back, they saw a guy carrying a deer on his back.

“Hey there Eli, need a ride?” Brad said, pulling over.

“Sure, thanks Brad.” Eli said, throwing the deer in the back of the truck.

“You know him?” she asked.

“Yep, Eli is our friend.” Brad said.

“Nice to meet you, names Eli.” he said, introducing himself.

“Nice to meet you.” Genevieve said.

When they returned to Prosperity, Rush, Dutch, and Burke were talking about plans.

“Welcome back sis.” Bjorn said.

“How is Mickey?” Genevieve asked.

“Good, she’s just been sitting in the cell, waiting for you.” Bjorn said.

“Ok, i’ll go see her.” Genevieve said, walking towards the cabin.

She entered the room to see Mickey sitting and looking out the window.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Genevieve asked.

Mickey was shocked, she offered her a bath, she was expecting something cruel.

“Sure.” Mickey said.

“I’ll have to guard you, people here won’t trust you.” Genevieve said, unlocking her cuffs.

She led Genevieve to another cabin, this one had bathtubs.

“I’ll get the water ready, you should take your clothes off.” Genevieve said, setting up the tub.

Mickey started working on taking her clothes off, she was surprised by how calm and trusting Genevieve was towards her. As she finished taking off her clothes, Genevieve had finished filling up the tub with warm water.

“Here you go, I'm going to get you some clean clothes. My brother will guard the door.” she said, as she left the cabin.

Mickey started working on scrubbing her body, washing away the blood and dirt off her. She hasn’t had a warm bath in a long time, her and her sister usually took cold showers or baths. The warmth made her body relax and good.

“Feels good huh?” Genevieve said, walking in with some clean clothes.

“Yeah, hadn’t had a nice warm fucking bath in a long time.” Mickey said.

“You and your sister usually took cold baths or showers?” Genevieve asked.

“Yeah.” Mickey said.

“Are waiting for your sister to save you?” she asked.

“My sister never fails, she and the Highwaymen will kill all your fuckers.” Mickey said, threatening her.

“(heh) Alright, i’ll be ready.” Genevieve said, making out a small laugh.

Mickey was shocked, she was so calm, calm like a cat or a wolf. She has never met anyone so calm, so talkative to her, and so kind to her. Usually her and Lou would order or boss the people around, showing them who’s boss and who they should be afraid of. Genevieve is the first person who isn’t afraid of her, or threatening her, or even beating her up. Instead she was calm and friendly to her.

“Why are you so calm and friendly to me?” Mickey asked.

“When I was little, my aunt told me that even if they’re evil, they deserve a second chance. Rather if they are evil, broken, or lost. They deserve a second chance.” Genevieve said.

“Thanks.” Mickey said.

“When you’re done, there’s something I want to show you.” Genevieve said.

When she left, Mickey went back into relaxing into the warm water. She wondered if her sister was alright, wondering if Lou would find her. After what felt like hours, she got out of the tub, drying off. She put on the blue Jeans pants, and the green sleeveless shirt. 

“Done?” Genevieve said, opening the door.

“Yes.” Mickey said.

\-----  
A man was dealing with a Highwayman, trying to get him to confess and to say yes.

“Will you accept?” the man asked.

“No, fuck you.” the man said.

“Very well then.” the man said, as he stabs the highwaymen in the legs with a screw.

“Yes Joseph.” the brother said.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by, Mickey has been stuck in Prosperity for a week. She ever wondered if her sister would save her or not, but Genevieve has been keeping her company. She would talk to her, feed her, walk with her, and even make sure she wasn’t alone at night. She knows that Genevieve is the enemy, but her heart beats every time Genevieve is around her.

“So, do you think your sister will save you?” Genevieve asked, sitting next to Mickey.

“I know she will, she just needs to make plans and figure out how to find me.” Mickey said, smiling at her.

“Alright then.” Genevieve said.

Mickey looked at her for a while, then looked away. She looks at the water, how the water moves around. Like people dancing in the water. As she watches the water more, her eyes start getting heavy. She closed her eyes, hoping to let them rest a little. She didn’t realize that she soon drifted to sleep, leaning on Genevieve’s shoulders.

Genevieve watched as she fell asleep on her shoulder, she looked peaceful while sleeping. She didn’t want to move her, she was sleeping fine. While Mickey and Genevieve sat on the bench, Bjorn and Carmina walked around the island. Enjoying the view and the evening sun.

“So you’ve known Brad and his family since you were little?” Bjorn asked.

“Yeah, Alex and I grew up in the bunkers together.” Carmina said.

“Must have been tough, with everyone else in the bunker.” Bjorn said.

“No, Dutch was able to make enough room for everyone.” she said.

“That’s good.” Bjorn said.

“So how old were you and your sister, when you met Rush?” Carmina asked.

“We were teenagers, I was 15, she was turning 18.” Bjorn said.

As the two walked on the path, Carmina found Bjorn rather attractive and handsome. His body was like he’s been through hell and back, his face showing that he was a fighter, a warrior, a protector.

“You ok?” he asked, seeing her red face.

“Y-yes!” she said, hiding her blushed face.

Back on the bench, Mickey starts to wake up from her sleep. As she woke up, she felt something soft and moving under her head. She opens her eyes to see Genevieve looking down at her.

“Have a nice nap?” Genevieve asked.

“Whoa!?” she said, sitting up fast.

“I thought you would like something to lay your head on, so I set you down.” she said.

“Sorry.” she said.

“It’s ok, I didn't want to wake up so I can move you. So I moved you slowly and carefully.” Genevieve said.

“Thanks.” Mickey said, she then felt a blush come on her face.

\-----  
Back at the base, Kim, Joey, and Mary May are making dinner for everyone. Pratt, Brad, and Jake brought everyone a boar to make some barbecue out of it.

You girls going to be ok?” Brad asked, cleaning up the mess that the and the guys did.

“Don’t worry, we can handle this.” Mary said, getting the tools out to cut.

“Ok, where’s mom and dad?” he asked.

“Your dad is helping Rush with the fencing, and your mom is helping your daughter water the veggies and flowers.” Joey said.

“Ok, thanks. Me and the boys will be out helping some people.” Brad said.

“Ok.” Mary said, waving him off.

As he walks with Pratt and Jake, he starts thinking about his sister.

“I hope you’re ok sis.” he said, whispering to himself.

“What’s wrong Brad?” Pratt asked.

“Sorry, I was thinking about my sister.” he said.

“Oh, worried huh.” Pratt said.

“Yeah, I'm worried that she is getting treated very badly by them.” he said.

“Don’t worry, your sister is a fighter.” Jake said.

“Yeah, I hope she isn’t too beaten up by them.” Brad said, looking up at the sky.

\-----  
In New Eden, Ray, Sol, and Leon have returned from hunting a deer.

“Big brother!” their little sister said, running up to them,

“Hey there Rebekah, how are you?” Ray asked, hugging his sister.

“Good, how was hunting?” she asked them.

“Good, brought back home three deer.” Sol said, handing the deer to the men.

“Wow, was it hard?” she asked.

“No, we were patient and calm.” Sol said.

“Next time, can I come? I want to learn how to hunt.” she asked.

“Ok, make sure to ask mom and dad.” Ray said.

“Ok.” she said, smiling at her three big brothers.

“Welcome back cousins.” a female voice said.

“Oh, hi Hope.” Leon said, seeing her walking up.

Hope has long hair loose curly hair that reaches to her bra strap, brown hair, and green eyes. She is only 13 years old, New Eden describes her as a kind, gentle, and loving person around here. Just like her mom, she looks up to her mom and uncles a lot. She will be inheriting her mother’s role and job.

“What have you been up to?” Sol asked.

“Nothing much, just helping my mother with the flowers.” she said.

“That’s good, where is our father?” Sol asked.

“They’re inside with your mom.” she said.

“Ok, thanks.” he said, walking to the house with his brothers.

“Come on Rebekah, let’s go walk around.” Hope said.

As the three boys walked in the house, they saw their mom on the couch resting on one of the dads.

“Welcome back Ray, how was the hunting.” Ray's father asked.

“Good, we caught two deer.” he said, placing the bow on the floor.

“That’s good.” he said, patting his son on the back.

“What have you guys been doing?” Sol asked.

“Nothing, just finished morning routines.” Sol’s father said.

“Ok.” Sol said.

“Your mom made you boys sandwiches, they’re in the fridge.” Leon’s father said.

“Ok.” they said, walking to the kitchen.

Sol was Joseph’s son, Ray was Jacob’s son, and Leon was John’s son. They love their father’s, they don't care if they are half siblings. As long as they’re together, they’re family.

As the three boys walked in the kitchen, they saw their Aunt Faith in their making tea for John and Joseph.

“Oh, welcome back boys.” she said.

“Hey, how are you?” Sol asked.

“Good, when you’re done eating, can you boys help me with the flowers?” she asked.

“Sure thing.” 

“Thanks, and Ethan is looking for you.” she said, carrying the tray of tea.

“Why?” Ray asked.

“Don’t know.” she said, leaving them.

“I really hate that Ethan boy.” Ray said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“I know, but father told us to treat him as family.” Sol said, patting his brother’s back.

“But why, he doesn’t even look like your father Sol.” Ray said.

“He got a point.” Leon said.

“I know, we just have to be nice to him.” Sol said, letting out a sigh.


	4. Carmina and Bjorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter done. still working on the others while I wait for my allergy season to go away.

In Prosperity, Drew and Carrie Moore walked around the area enjoying the nice sunset.

“We’ll be busy building a fence for protection.” Drew said, seeing the sticks on the ground. Showing the spots of the fence.

“Yes, you’ll be helping them too.” Carrie said.

“They’ll need my help, but you’ll be helping out too.” he said.

“Yes, I need to make sure that everyone has guns and bullets for protection.” Carrie said.

“Do you think Eve is doing alright?” Drew asked, worrying about his daughter.

“She probably is, just somewhere safe hopefully.” Carrie said.

Up in the cabins, Bjorn and Carmina are sitting on the bench watching the people talk, kids playing, and people playing music.

“Look at this view, it’s so peaceful, so quiet.” Bjorn said, enjoying this.

“Yeah it is.” she said.

Carmina's hands were shaking, she wanted to hold Bjorn in her arms. She wanted to feel his body, his hair, his face, his chest. She wanted to touch him, but she was afraid to ask him.

“There’s Alex, helping Jerome’s son James.” Bjorn said, seeing Alex helping James carry firewood.

“Yep, he and James get along well.” she said, seeing Alex.

“I can tell, what about his little sister?” Bjorn asked.

“Sofie likes following her brother around a lot, she enjoys watching him and James play. Julian and Sofie play a lot too, they play with the other kids.” Carmina said.

“That’s nice.” Bjorn said.

As night fell, everyone went to bed. Carmina went to bed at her home, the night was so peaceful and quiet. You can sleep so peacefully without any noise. As Carmina listened to the night as she slept, enjoying the quietness. But she couldn’t get to sleep, her mind was stuck with this damn war. She decided to go outside and enjoy a nice walk, walking would help her go to sleep. When she got outside, she saw Bjorn outside too.

“What are you doing out here?” Carmina asked.

“I sometimes sleep outside during summer.” Bjorn said.

“Really?” Carmina said.

“Yeah, I like to enjoy the outside.” Bjorn said. “So, what are you doing out here?” 

“I was planning on taking a walk, can’t sleep.” she said.

“That will help.” Bjorn said.

“Would you like to join me?” she asked.

“Sure, I’ll join.” he said, getting up from his seat.

They walk on the path enjoying the night, Carmina enjoyed walking at night alone. But with Bjorn, it was different. 

“Can I tell you someth-” she asked, but was cut off when she slipped.

“Whoa, careful.” Bjorn said, grabbing her arms.

“Thank you.” she said.

As she looked up at him, he was handsome under the moon. His face shines like a glass cup, his eyes sparkled like the stars. 

“Bjorn I-” she said, but was cut off when Bjorn placed a finger on her lip.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, I know.” he said, smiling down at her.

They lean in closer, lips close enough to kiss. Carmina gave him a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned with his hands roaming her body, his hands exploring her clit, then her breast.

“Please.” she said, breathing heavenly.

“I know, I will.” he said.

She watched as he pulled down her pants, kissing her legs and thigh. She let out a soft moan as Bjorn's mouth explored her legs and thigh, he then pulled down her panty. 

“Ah, Bjorn.” she let out a gasp.

“Shhh, it’s ok.” he said.

His tongue started licking her clit, she let out a moan and gasp. Feeling his tongue lick her clit, she grabs his shoulder, trying to stay balanced. The feeling made her want more of him, she couldn’t hold in her quiet moan.

“Please, Bjorn.” she cried out.

He then stops licking her clit, she opens her eyes to see what Bjorn was doing. Suddenly she let out a gasp when Bjorn shoved two fingers inside her clit, she tried to hide her wants, but couldn’t as Bjorn kept pushing. He was shoving his fingers with soft and slow paced, but later it started going fast.

“Ah, Bjorn please don’t stop.” Carmina said, clawing at his shoulder.

After several paces, he withdrew his fingers and stood up. She looked up at him when he stood, and then he pushed her against the tree. Lifting both her legs, she wraps them around him. Suddenly she felt his cock push against her clit, she let out a moan as she felt his cock.

“Please Bjorn.” she said, hugging him.

Without a word, she pushed his cock inside her, making her let out a moan. She can feel him thrust inside her more, she can feel his hands roaming her body. She can feel his cum getting ready to release inside her, she wanted it though. She couldn’t hold her feelings and her wants.

“Ready?” he said, as he can feel his cock ready to release. 

And in just minutes, his cum exploded inside her, making her let out a big moan of pleasure. She felt Bjorn’s fingers push his cum back inside her, not wanting to waste any.

“Soon you’ll be pregnant with my child.” he said, kissing her on the lips.

\------  
Morning came, Mickey started to wake up from the sunlight beaming on her face. She rubs her eyes, when she turns she sees Genevieve sleeping next to her. She froze in shock, she was sleeping next to her. She sat up really quickly, face blushing with red and embarrassed. She looks back down at Genevieve, her sleeping face was rather peaceful and handsome. She was about to wake her up when Genevieve opened her eyes.

“Morning, how was your sleep?” Genevieve asked.

“Good, why are you sleeping next to me?” Mickey asked.

“Must have fallen asleep while on guard.” Genevieve said.

“I see.” Mickey said.


	5. meeting the Seeds

Everyone was done eating breakfast, Rush, Dutch, and Burke worked on finding a way to defeat Lou.

“Hey guys, there’s one plan I wanted to talk about.” Rush said, calling the team.

“What’s the plan?” Genevieve asked.

“Why don’t we ask the New Eden, they might help us?” Rush said.

“What!?” everyone said.

“This is a bad idea.” Pratt said, shaking his head.

“I agree.” Jess said, shaking her head.

“You know we have a bad history with them.” Joey said.

“I know, but it’s the only way.” Rush said.

“Asking the devils for help, he’s crazy.” Mary said.

“He is, let’s think about this first Rush then we’ll let you know.” Jake said.

“Alright.” Rush said.

Two days have gone by, and the team have decided to accept the plan.

“Alright, we’ll ask for their help.” Brad said.

“Great!” Rush said, happy to hear it.

“Bjorn, Genevieve, you’re coming with me, Pratt, and Jake to meet them.” Brad said.

“Alright.” they said.

They head to the truck when suddenly, Brad’s parents run up to him.

“When you get there, see if Eve is there.” his mom said.

“Ok, I will.” Brad said.

On the road, they headed towards the Ranch where New Eden was. They haven't seen them for a long time, Brad is hoping that Eve is there and is alright.

“Stop, do you hear gunshots?” Bjorn said, hearing shooting.

They stopped the truck to look around, as they looked around they heard more. They ran up to see who was shooting, it was Highwaymen shooting at four people.

“Quick, we need to help them!” Genevieve said, jumping out of the truck.

When they ran up to them, they killed the enemies.

“Are you guys ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, but our sister isn’t.” the boy said, covering his little sister's wound on her legs.

“Shit, you ok dear?” Genevieve asked.

“Yeah.” she said, trying not to cry.

“Don’t cry, we’ll get you home soon cousin.” the girl said.

Jake looked at the girl, she almost looked like Faith.

“Hey I know you, aren’t you Leon, Sol, and Ray?” Bjorn asked.

“Yeah, nice to see you again.” Sol said.

“You know them?” Pratt asked.

“Yeah, me and Carmina met them a while back.”

“Here, let us take you home.” Brad said.

“We live in New Eden.” Ray said.

“Wait, you guys are from New Eden?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, come on Rebekah, let’s go home.” Sol said.

Ray picked her up, by giving her a piggyback.

“We’re about to head there, why don’t we give you a ride.” Bjorn said.

“Thank you.” the girl said.

“Problem.” Bjorn said.

\-----  
At Prosperity, Joey and Brad’s parents worked on building the fence and getting the weapons all set.

“I hope they’re ok.” Carrie said.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be ok, and they might find Eve.” Joey said, calming Carrie down.

“I hope so.” Carrie said.

\-----  
As they drove on the road, they entered the territory of the New Eden. The group were shocked to see new things, there were more cabins built, a place where they bring the dead animals, and a small school. Things have changed, there were guards still with guns, wolves, and Angels.

“They really haven’t changed.” Jake said.

“Yeah, everything's the same.” Brad said.

They then got up to the ranch, where there were four guards.

“Halt, who are you?” the peggie asked.

“Let them through, they want to speak to our father.” Sol said, hopping out.

“Sol, yes sir.” they said.

They opened the gate, the group got out to enter the building. Genevieve and Bjorn can feel piercing eyes on them.

“They still hate you?” Bjorn asked.

“Yep.” Jake said, walking in calmly.

“Father!” Leon said, running up to his dad.

“Leon, you… brought guests?” he said.

“Hello John.” Brad said.

“Well if it isn’t the trouble makers.” Jacob said, walking with John.

“Wait, don’t tell me these kids are yours?” Pratt said.

“Yep, Sol is Joseph’s, Ray is mine, and Leon is John’s.” Jacob said.

“Then who’s their mom?” Genevieve asked.

“Brad?” a female voice said.

Brad turned to see his sister, Eve.

“Eve?” Brad said, seeing his long lost sister.

“Mother!” Rebekah said.

“What happened to you?” Eve said, shocked to see her daughter hurt.

“Highwaymen shot her leg.” Ray explained.

“Take her to the doctor.” Eve said.

“Faith.” Jake said, seeing Faith.

“Yo know my mom?” the girl asked.

“He’s your father.” Faith said.

“Wait, this is my daughter?” Jake said.

“Yes, the one you tried to kill.” Faith said.

“This is awkward.” Bjorn said.

“Let’s head inside, we’ll talk about this inside.” Eve said, leading them in.


	6. asking for help

Inside the ranch, the Seeds and the Prosperity all sat on the couch.

“What is it that you want?” Joseph asked.

“We need your help to defeat the Highwaymen, if we team up we can defeat them.” Bjorn said, explaining.

“Will you help us?” Genevieve asked.

“We too have been having problems with them, but we are stronger than them.” Jacob said.

“I see, we’ll help you if you help us.” Bjorn said, trying to make a deal.

\----  
Outside Of the ranch, Brad and Eve decided to talk.

“So how are you doing with them?” Brad asked.

“Good, how is your son?” Eve asked.

“He’s good, he’s 17. Turning 18 next month.” Brad said.

“That’s good, same for Ray.” Eve said.

“When did you have kids?” Brad asked, surprised to learn this.

“When the collapse came.” Eve said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I was scared.” Eve explained.

“We could’ve talked about this over the radio.” Brad said.

“Dutch knows.” Eve told him.

“He knows, when how?” Brad asked.

“When I gave birth, I told him everything.” Eve explained.

“Does Faith daughter know about Jake?” Brad asked.

“She does, she sees Jake as a pathetic father.” Eve explained.

“I see, by the way, Jake and Mary have a son.” Brad said.

“Really, what’s the child’s name?” Eve asked, surprised to hear this.

“His name is Julian, he’s 8 years old.” Brad said.

“Glad to hear they have a son.” Eve said.

As they kept talking, Bjorn and the rest of the team finished talking to the Seeds.

“Let’s go Brad, time to head back.” Bjorn said.

“Will they help us?” Brad asked.

“They said they’ll think about it?” Genevieve said.

“I see, hope I’ll see you again.” Bras said.

“Yeah, take care.” Eve said.

\------  
After leaving New Eden, the team has returned to Prosperity.

“How did it go?” Dutch asked.

“They said they’ll think about it.” Bjorn said.

“I see, we’ll have to wait.”

“Dutch, why didn’t you tell me Eve was pregnant?” Brad asked.

“What!?” Brad’s family said, shocked to hear this

“She didn’t want me to tell you, she was afraid.” Dutch said.

“She has kids?” Joey said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, three sons and a daughter.” Brad explained.

“We have grandkids?” Brad’s parents said.

“Yes, with the Seeds. And the boys look exactly like them, while the daughter looks like Eve.” Brad said, explaining them about their appearance.

As Brad talks to his parents, Genevieve returns to see Mickey.

“How did it go?” Mickey asked.

“Ok, they said that they’ll think about it.” Genevieve said.

“I don’t think they’ll help.” Mickey said.

“Don’t know, we’ll see.” Genevieve said, looking at the sky.

“There’s something I want to give you…. It’s embarrassing.” Mickey said, hiding her blushed face.

“What is it?” Genevieve asked.

Mickey pulls Genevieve in for a kiss on the lips, she pulls away embarrassed at what happened. She hides her red face from her, Genevieve was shocked to earn herself a kiss on the lips.

“There, you’re welcome.” Mickey said, hiding the blush face.

“Thanks.” Genevieve said, smiling at her.

“This is the first and last time I’m giving you that kiss.” Mickey said, showing her red face.

“That’s fine by me.” Genevieve said.

Mickey felt embarrassed and shocked that she gave Genevieve a kiss on the lips. This was her first time and last time she will ever kiss a girl, Mickey can still feel her cheeks getting more red.

“Hungry?” Genevieve asked.

“Sure.” Mickey said.

\-----  
Back at New Eden, Eve was surprised to see her brother here. She hasn’t seen or heard from her brother in so long, she missed him and her friends and family.

“Mother, was that our uncle?” Rebekah asked.

“Yes, he’s my brother.” Eve said, replying to her daughter.

“When will we meet our grandparents?” she asked.

“I’ll ask your father, but first, let’s treat that leg of yours.” Eve said, tending to her daughter’s injured legs.

Outside, John, Joseph, and Jacob started talking about helping the Prosperity people.

“What do you think?” Joseph asked.

“If it means helping our old enemies, fine with me.” Jacob said.

“Fine with me, just as long they keep their promise.” John said.

“Then we’ll help them, get our men ready and prepared.” Joseph said.

After Eve finished treating her daughter’s wounds, she saw Ethan talking to a girl. They seemed really friendly and close, she went to go ask him.

“Talk to you later.” she said, waving at Ethan.

“Ok.” Ethan said.

“You two seem really fond of each other.” Eve said.

“Eve, yeah, she likes talking to me.” Ethan said.

“Do you like her?” Eve asked, seeing his facing.

“N-no, I don’t like her. I just see her as a good friend.” Ethan said, hiding his red face.

“You don’t need to be shy, I won't tell.” Eve said, smiling at him.

“She doesn’t have a soul mark, neither do I.” Ethan said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Eve said.

She brings in Ethan for a hug, stroking his head.

“What is it that you want?” he asked.

“Nothing, just wanted to ask if you like her.” Eve said.

“N-no, i just see her as a friend.” Ethan said.

“How long have you known her?” Eve asked, curious to know.

“I met her when I came here.” Ethan said.

“That’s good, I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to make a friend.” Eve said.

“Thanks.” Ethan said.

“Listen, I know I may not be your mother, but I promised your mom I would keep you safe.” Eve said, telling him this.

“Thank you.” Ethan said.

“If you need someone to talk to, call me.” Eve said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally type now that my allergy season is gone, but there is some bad news. my right hand thumb is injured. I got is smashed on a printer my mom has, we were moving it when suddenly my mom bumped into something. landing it on my thumb on the desk, so my thumb is swollen and sore. if you see any mistakes, sorry my thumb hurting and it's hard to type.

After several weeks, Mickey started liking living in Prosperity. The fence is now all build up, people are getting their guns ready, and are now ready to fight back. Things have changed, Nick found out that Bjorn and Carmina are dating. Jess Black is getting ready for her baby to be born, Pratt is getting excited and nervous about being a father. Mickey still can’t forget how her and Genevieve have been sleeping together, but she didn’t mind. Mickey actually liked having her around, it was like she was protecting her or helping her. Genevieve was different, she was calm, quiet, and brave. She didn’t care if Mickey threatened her, she didn’t care if she talked to an enemy, she was brave and strong.

“Everyone is getting ready to fight your sister.” Genevieve said, snapping Mickey out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, she’s going to be surprised.” Mickey said.

“Nervous?” Genevieve asked.

“Yeah, she’s going to send every army to save me.” Mickey said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll win.” she said.

\------  
At the Highwaymen base, Lou was getting her army ready to fight back and save her sister.

“Alright everyone, get ready to fight back. Don’t hold back, save my sister and take anyone hostage.” Lou ordered.

“Yes!” 

She watched as her army left, driving off on the road. 

“Don’t worry sister, i’ll save you.” Lou said, clenching her hands.

\------  
At Prosperity, everyone is chilling. Kids were playing, people were guarding, and people were playing music. Mickey watched as the kids played and the people talked. It was peaceful listening to these sounds, it was like she entered a sanctuary or a new home. 

“You ok?” Bjorn asked.

“Yeah, just enjoying this.” Mickey said.

“Yeah, pretty peaceful here.” Bjorn said, watching the people.

Suddenly the alarm went on.

“The Highwaymen are here!” the man shouted.

“Everyone, get the kids in the bunker! The rest of you, get ready to fight!” Dutch ordered.

Kids ran with their moms and dads, while the others stayed and fought. Brad took his parents in the bunkers with his daughter, Joey and Mary got ready to protect the bunker. Mickey saw Genevieve and Bjorn running to the fence, getting ready to fight back. She was ready to protect the people, like a warrior.

“Here they come!” Bjorn said.

They saw the enemies running and driving up the road, shooting at them. They start shooting, guns hitting the enemies and Prosperity people. Blood on the ground, it was like war, it was like hell, it was like world war one and two. Explosion happened as people threw grenades at each other, people falling injured and dying. Genevieve and Bjorn led as they shot the enemies, killing them with one or two bullets. Mickey was watching in amazement, how Genevieve shot the enemies without getting hurt. Bjorn dodging the bullets like a snake, the two worked as a team leading the group.

“Don’t give up everyone, keep fighting!” Genevieve said.

Suddenly, they saw people parachute from the sky.

“Are you kidding me!?” Bjorn said, seeing people land in the Prosperity.

Bjorn went to defend the base, while the others kept the enemies away. As he was shooting, some enemies tried to hit him, but then someone shot Highwaymen in the head. Everyone turned to see New Eden helping.

“Need help?” Ray asked, leading the group.

“What are guys doing here!?” Genevieve asked.

“Came to help.” Sol said, holding a handgun.

Sol, Ray, and Leon were holding guns. They ran to the Highwaymen, fighting along with Prosperity people. Showing them their strength and power, they were stronger and powerful then them. The highwaymen wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Why didn’t you radio us?” Leon asked.

“We didn’t know you guys were going to help out?” Brad said, surprised to see his nephews.

“Let’s take these enemies down.” Ray said, charging with his assault rifle.

\------  
Outside of Prosperity, the Seeds were waiting in the car. They got word that the Highwaymen are attacking Prosperity people, they decided to help out since there was an armoy.

“Will our sons be alright?” Eve asked, worried about her sons.

“Don’t worry dear, they can handle it.” Joseph said, calming her.

“Yes, but will they make it out alive?” Eve said.

“Don’t worry, they’re smart, they know what to do?” Jacob said.

“Mommy, am I going to meet our grandparents?” Rebekah asked.

“Yes.” Eve said, smiling at her daughter.

\-------  
After several hours of fighting, the Highwaymen gave up and ran.

“Is everyone alright!?” Dutch said.

“Yeah, thanks to the New Eden.” Bjorn said.

“You guys actually helped us?” Burke said, shocked to see them.

“It was our father’s idea.” Ray said.

“Who are you?” Drew asked.

“Dad, this is Ray, that’s Sol, and that’s Leon. Eve’s sons.” Brad said, introducing them to his parents.

“What!?” Drew said, seeing his grandsons.

“Grandpa!” a girl said, running up to Drew.

“Grandpa!?” Alex said, seeing the little girl hug him.

“This is our sister, Rebekah.” Sol said.

“Hi dad.”

Everyone turned to see Eve with the Seed family, her parents were shocked to see her here.

“Eve?” Carrie said, seeing her daughter.

“It’s been a long time.” Eve said, hugging her mom.

“We need to talk.” Joseph said, turning to Dutch and Rush.

“Let’s go somewhere private.” Dutch said.

As they led, Genevieve was surprised that Mickey didn’t leave.

“Why didn’t you leave, you could have left.” she asked.

“I….. i don’t know.” Mickey said.

“It’s ok, I understand.” Genevieve said.


	8. Ethan

As the Seeds went to go talk with Rush and Dutch, Eve decided to stay back and talk with her family.

“So those four kids are yours?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, the boys do have their fathers looks and face.” Eve said, sitting down.

“I didn’t expect to have four grandkids.” Drew said, watching his grandkids.

“Yeah, Rebekah loves joining her brothers while they hunt.” Eve said, describing her daughter.

“Right, would you like to meet Alex and Sofie?” Joey asked.

“Sure, this is my first time meeting them.” Eve said, wanting to meet them.

“Alex, Sofie, come here.” Joey called.

They ran up to their mom, seeing what she wanted.

“Yes mom.” Alex said.

“Meet your Aunt, this is Eve.” Joey said.

“So you’re our dad’s sister, nice to meet you.” Alex said, introducing himself.

“Nice to meet you, the more I look at you, the more you look like my brother. Except younger.” Eve said, looking at his face.

“My name is Sofie.” Sofie said, introducing herself.

“Nice to meet you.” Eve said, smiling at Sofie.

“Here, some water.” Mary said, handing her a cup of water.

“Thank you Mary.” Eve said, glad to see her old friend.

“You know my mom?” a boy asked.

“Julian, this is Eve, my old friend.” Mary said.

“Hello, i’m Julian.” he said, introducing himself to her.

“Hello.” Eve said, smiling at him.

\------  
At New Eden, Ethan has been getting angry and annoyed by his father. He chose to help the Prosperity people with the Highwaymen, he thought his father was crazy, but he was serious. Ethan’s mother told him that his father had enemies out there, people tried to hurt him and his siblings. Ethan was angry that his father chose to help the outsiders with the Highwaymen, angry was filling his body, along with hate and Jealousy.

“Ethan?” a girl called, snapping out of his thoughts.

“What’s wrong Viola?” Ethan asked, seeing the girl.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, just angry.” he said.

“At your dad.” she said.

“Yes, he chose to help the outsiders.” Ethan said, making a fist in his hands.

“He chose this to protect us, not to betray us.” she said, trying to calm him down.

“No! He betrayed me, my mother!” Ethan said, yelling at her.

“No, he didn’t betray you, he’s protecting you.” she said.

“You don’t know my father, he betrayed us, me, everyone!” Ethan said.

“Ethan.” she said, looking at him with worried eyes.

“That’s fine, he’ll get his death, I'm going to the Highwaymen leader!” Ethan said.

\-------  
At Prosperity, Eve waited for the brothers to be done talking to Dutch, Rush, and Burke. She sat on the picnic table watching her family talk to her four kids, they wanted to get to know them more. Suddenly one of the Peggies tapped her on the shoulder, whispering to her some news.

“I see, I'll have to talk to her, see if she can help.” Eve said, as she knew something was about to happen.

“Is everything ok?” Mary asked.

“Yes, just need to ask a friend for help.” Eve said.

“Ok, if you need anything, call us.” Mary said.

“Ok, thanks.” Eve said.

After the Seeds were done talking, they headed back home where it’s safe.

“Did you boys enjoy meeting Eve’s family?” John asked.

“They’re ok, not bad.” Ray said.

“That’s good, did you enjoy seeing your family again Eve?” Joseph asked.

“Yes, they’re doing all fine.” Eve said, happy to see her friends and family in healthy shape.

When they arrived at home, Joseph got word that his son Ethan went to join the Highwaymen. Eve secretly went to go meet that girl Ethan would talk to. 

“Viola, can I talk to you?” Eve asked, seeing the girl.

“Of course, is something wrong?” she asked.

Viola followed Eve behind the building.

“I want you to stop Ethan, you’re the only girl who can talk some sense into him.” Eve said.

“What!? But I can’t, he won’t listen.” she said, shocked to hear this.

“You love him, I know this because I saw you kiss Ethan.” Eve said.

“You know?” she said.

“Yes, it’s ok, I want Ethan to be safe. I promised his mother I would keep him safe.” Eve said, remembering the promise.

“Ok, who will help me?” Viola asked.

“My brother.” Eve said.


	9. final fight part 1

Outside of Prosperity, everyone is getting ready to fight Lou and the Highwaymen. Brad told his family that he will return safe and sound, his son Alex joined him, wanting to help his dad out.

“Genevieve, ready?” Bjorn asked, walking to his sister.

“Yep, ready.” she said, putting her gun, knife, and bombs on.

They saw some Peggies coming to help, since Joseph wants to get rid of the trouble. 

“Are you Brad?” a girl asked, walking up to Bjorn.

“No, he’s over there. Hey Brad, someone wants to see you.” Bjorn called out.

He walks over to them, curious to see who wants to see him.

“Are you Brad?” the girl asked.

“Yeah, who are you?” he responded.

“My name is Viola, your sister told me to ask for help. A boy named Ethan went to the Highwaymen for help, can you help me find him?” she asked.

“Sure thing, I know who he is.” Brad said.

“Are you sure you want to stop your sister, you’re betraying your own people.” Genevieve asked, turning to Mickey.

“I do, after being with you guys, it was like you freed my heart.” Mickey said.

“Ok, here we go.” Brad said.

Everyone started making a circle around the hideout, Mickey walked up to the gate, acting like they freed her.

“Boss, they let you go!?” one of the highwaymen asked, walking up to her.

“Hell yeah, fuckers found me boring, but we’ll get our revenge.” Mickey said, walking up the gate.

“Good, she’s doing good, come on let’s head inside.” Genevieve said, walking behind the secret entrance.

As they walked inside, they saw some prisoners there, they were being interrogated, beaten, and killed by the Highwaymen. As they quietly walked in they saw Ethan there.

“Brad, Viola, you go, we’ll get the sisters.” Genevieve said.

“Right.” Brad said he took Viola with him.

As Genevieve and Bjorn make their way to the twins, they can hear shouting in the room. It was Lou, she sounded angry.

“Don’t worry sister, we’ll make them pay!” Lou said, getting her gun ready.

“I agree sister, they’ll all suffer.” Mickey said.

Bjorn then gave the cue to Carmina outside.

Suddenly they heard several explosions outside.

“What the hell!?” Lou shouted.

Bjorn kicked the door open, making Lou fall to the floor.

“You, how did you guys get here?” she asked.

“By me.” Mickey said.

“What, you helped them!” Lou shouted.

“Men, get in here!” Lou shouted, five men ran in.

“Get ready to die.” Lou said.

\-----  
Brad, Alex, and Viola made their way to Ethan.

“Ethan!” Viola shouted.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

“We came to stop you, why are you helping them?” Brad asked.

“My father is weak, he’s afraid, he’s powerless!” Ethan shouted. “He never was there for me, he never loved me, he never even loved my mom.” 

“That’s not true, he loves you, even though you have a half brother, he loves you both.” Viola said.

“Shut up, he doesn’t deserve to be my brother!” Ethan said.

He picks up his gun and shoots Viola in the arm. 

“Stop Ethan, don’t do this!” Alex shouted.

“Eve doesn’t even deserve to be my mom, I don’t need her!” Ethan said, shooting more.

“You’re wrong, she made a promise to your mom.” Viola said, trying to reach him.

“Liar!” he said, as he continued.

\------  
In the room, Genevieve and Bjorn fight the highwaymen. Punching them and shooting them.

“Mickey, why are you helping them!?” Lou asked.

“Because they freed me.” Mickey said, as she charges at them.

“Freed you, they brainwashed you!” Lou said, as she too charged at her.

The two fight, punching each other, kicking, and shooting. The two run out of the building and into another room, away from the others.

“Why must you fight me, I’m your sister!” Lou said.

“We should have stayed with mom, we should have been with her instead of dad.” Mickey said, remembering how they left their mom.

“She was weak, she didn’t deserve us.” Lou said.

“She may be, but she was loving and caring. She was the only person who worried about us.” Mickey said.

“I should have killed you alone with dad.” Lou said, as she charged at her with her gun.


	10. final fight part 2

“Ethan please stop!” Viola said, begging him to stop shooting.

“Never, you choose Eve's side, I'll never trust her!” Ethan said, shooting at them.

“He’s never going to listen.” Alex said.

“There must be a way to talk to him.” Brad said.

“Ethan, please listen, please stop!” Viola said, trying to reach him.

He continued using the gun, soon he’ll be out of ammo. Viola crawled her way to him, trying to avoid getting shot by him.

“I will kill my father and his family, I'll destroy everything he has!” he said.

“Stop this, your father loves you, he never abandoned your mom. She left because she was scared, I would too, your mom loved him.” Brad said, trying to talk to him.

“Yes, because Faith was going to kill her!” Ethan said, shooting more.

\------  
At New Eden, Eve was worried about Ethan. She hopes that Viola can reach him.

“Mom, is everything ok?” Leon asked.

“Yes, just worried.” Eve said.

“About Viola?” he asked.

“Yes, hope she’s ok.” Eve said. “Don’t tell your father, I’m going to make sure she’s alright.” Eve said as she got up to grab her gun.

“Ok, be careful.” Leon said.

\------  
As Ethan continued, he then ran out of ammo.

“Please stop, no more.” Viola said.

“Never!” Ethan shouted as he ran to a minigun.

“Oh shit!” Brad said, as he ran for cover.

“They have miniguns!?” Alex said.

He starts shooting at them, trying to kill them.

“This is stupid, how are we going to reach him?” Alex asked.

“Don’t know, but we need to find a way to destroy the gun.” Brad said.

“Give up!” Ethan shouted.

Suddenly Viola stood up to faced him.

“Then kill me, kill me!” Viola said, showing her hands up.

\-----  
Outside, Eve made it to see everyone's fight, peggies, Prosperity, and her family. She ran towards the hideout, trying to find Ethan.

“Eve, what are you doing here?” one of the peggies asked.

“Came to find Viola.” she said.

“She’s inside, be careful.” he shouted as Eve ran inside.

Eve ran down the halls, shooting the highwaymen out of her way, as she shoot, she tried to hear their voices. Seeing if she can figure out where they are. She ran down the hall more, killing the enemies and searching in every room to find Ethan and Viola. Panic ran up her face, she hoped she could find them soon before they were killed. Suddenly she hears a minigun shooting, and voices shouting.

“Stop!” a voice shouted.

“That must be them.” she said, running to the sound of voice and guns.

\-----

“Please Ethan, stop this, if you don’t then kill me!” Viola said.

“Viola!” Brad said, suddenly Ethan started shooting at him.

“You stay out of this!” Ethan said.

“Stop Ethan, don’t kill them, kill me but not them!” Viola said.

“Why, why should I kill you!?” Ethan asked.

“Because she loves you.” a voice called out.

“Eve?” Viola said, hearing her.

“Where are you, I’m going to kill you!” Ethan threatened.

“Up here.” Eve said.

Ethan turned to see a figure standing across from him, he aims the gun at her.

“Eve!” Viola shouted as Ethan shoots her.

“It’s a mannequin.” Brad said, seeing it fall.

Suddenly Ethan gets shot in the right shoulder, he turns to see Eve behind him. She then shoots his legs, making him fall.

“Go ahead, kill me, make my dad angry at you!” Ethan shouted,

“I’m not going to kill you, I made a promise to your mom.” Eve said, walking over to him.

“What promise?” he asked.

Flashback

Megan sat outside looking at the sky.

“You ok?” Eve asked, walking up to her.

“Yeah, just sick.” she said, nodding her head.

“Ethan is going to be very sad that you died, you’re his mom, he needs you.” Eve said.

“Yes, I raised him without a father figure, can you do me a favor?” Megan asked.

“What is it?” she replied.

“Raise Ethan, look after him, adopt him.” she begged.

“Sure, someone needs to keep an eye on him.” Eve said, agreeing with him.

“Thank you.” she said.

Three days later, Megan was about to die, she layed on her bed dying.

“Megan.” Eve said, holding her hands.

“Please look after my son, I feel like I failed him. I couldn’t stay with Joseph, Ethan would have loved his father more if I stayed by Joseph’s side.” Megan said, letting her tears out.

“You didn’t, you taught him, loved him, and even raised him. You didn’t fail him.” Eve said.

“Please, raise him, love him, protect him.” Megan said, as she said her last words.

\------

“Liar, my mother would never hand me to you!” Ethan shouted.

“It’s true, I made that promise and I’m going to keep it.” Eve said.

“Let’s go home, son.” Eve said, throwing her gun.

The words shocked him, she called him son.

“Ethan, she loves you, I love you.” Viola said, hugging him.

“Love me, you…. Love me?” he said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, you were always sad, alone, I knew you were sad.” she said, bending down and hugging him.

Then it hit him, Eve was always there for him. When he was ten she protected him from getting attacked from a bear, she hugged him close to her. Letting the bear leave some scars on her back, then when he was sick. She stayed by his side until he was better, she took care of him day and night. She never left his side, when it was his birthday she made him a small piece of cake and sandwich for him. He enjoyed how she made his cake, it was made of love. She made his clothes, she sewed them, washed them, and even put them away for him. He remembered how she read him a story at night when there was a thunderstorm, she came in to keep him company. As he got older, she still took care of him, she would treat his wounds and his sickness. She was always there for him, he just kept pushing her away from him. Viola was the same, she always stayed by his side, she always talked to him, sang, and played with him. He did have a family, he just kept pushing them away from him.

“Eve…” he said, looking at her.

“Let’s go home son, everyone’s waiting.” she said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

He let out his tears and cried in her arms, she understood and stroked his head, calming him down.

“It’s ok, I’m here, I understand.” she said.

“I’m sorry!” he said, crying more.

“I forgive you, I love you.” she said, giving him a kiss on the head.

“Can we go home?” he asked.

“Yes, our family is waiting for us.” Eve said. “Thank you Brad.” 

“No problem.” he said.


	11. final fight part 3

In the room, Mickey and Lou are still fighting. 

“Give up!” Mickey shouted, shooting at her sister.

“Why are you betraying me, we’re sisters!” Lou shouted.

“I’m sorry sister, but I’m a free person, not a person who keeps torturing and hurting people!” Mickey said, shooting more.

Outside, Carmina and the team are fighting the Highwaymen off. Shooting, killing, and fighting them until they are all dead. 

“They’re almost done, just keep fighting!” Carmina shouted.

“Carmina, shoot your rockets, there’s helicopters coming!” Genevieve called.

“Right.” 

Inside, the siblings are fighting their way to Mickey and Lou, trying to help out.

“Come on, Mickey may need our help!” Genevieve said, shooting the enemies.

“Let’s just hope she’s not dead.” Bjorn said.

They ran down the hall to get to Mickey, enemies ran in front of them, trying to prevent them from entering the other room. The siblings kill them by either snapping their neck, shooting them, or stabbing them. They killed every Highwaymen in their way as they ran, they were close to the room, close to reaching Mickey. Just as they were about to finish the last enemies, the room exploded, sending the siblings flying against the wall.

“What the hell happened!?” Bjorn said, getting up.

Earlier

In the room, Mickey and Lou ran out of ammos, their bodies covered in blood, stab wounds, and marks. Mickey broke Lou’s right arm, her nose, and her left leg. Her body was like a broken doll, how she can’t move them, lift them, and be destroyed. But Mickey was injured more, her right leg shot many times, left arm broken, she lost her index and middle finger of the right hand. Her right eye was cut by a broken glass, and a stab wound on her right shoulder.

“Stop this, it’s over, you lost.” Mickey said, trying to hold her gun.

“Never, it’s over for you.” Lou said, as she grabs the rocket launcher.

She holds it steady on her shoulder with her left arm not broken, as she is about to shoot her, Mickey grabs out a remote control from her pocket.

“We’ll both die once I pull the trigger, I know we’ll be in this room, that’s why I placed this place to blow!” Mickey said.

“Go ahead, no one is escaping!” Lou said, as she fired.

“Good bye, sister, good bye….. Genevieve.” Mickey said, as she presses the control.

Outside, everyone is shocked to see a big explosion on the building.

“Shit, Bjorn!” Carmina shouted, grabbing her radio. “Bjorn, Genevieve are you alright!?” 

“We’re ok, shit.” Bjorn responded.

“Are you alright, I'm coming up.” Carmina said, running to them.

After some time, she made it to them, seeing them on the ground.

“Are you alright?” she asked, running to them.

“Yeah, that was a big explosion.” Genevieve said, standing up.

“Where’s Mickey and Lou?” Carmina asked.

“Shit, Mickey!” Genevieve said, running to the door.

“Don’t go in there, it’s dangerous, you’ll die.” Bjorn said.

“I have too, I can’t leave her.” Genevieve said, breaking the door down.

They then heard more explosions.

“Shit, that room must be full of explosive barrels.” Bjorn said, trying to enter the room.

“We need to get back.” Carmina said.

“Genevieve!” Bjorn shouted.

As they waited, they saw a figure walking out of the flames.

\------  
Two months later

“How are you feeling Mickey?” Genevieve asked, walking up to her.

“Healing.” she said.

Mickey and Genevieve survived the explosion, when Genevieve walked out of the burning building, she was carrying Mickey in her arms. Mickey has lost her right leg, her right eye, and index and middle finger of the right hand, her left arm still broken. She sat in a wheelchair until her body healed fully. Lou on the other hand didn’t make it, Genevieve saw her dead body laying on the floor, her body was completely destroyed.

“Give it some time, wounds need time to heal.” Genevieve said, sitting next to her on the bench.

“Sorry you had to save me.” she said.

“You’re my friend, I can't leave a friend behind.” Genevieve said.

“I owe you.” Mickey said.

Things now have changed, Carmina and Bjorn are expecting a baby in a couple of months. Eve and her family have decided to spend some time after many years of being separated, Ethan and viola are now together in New Eden. Ethan has now been bonding with Eve, she forgave him along with the Siblings. Pratt and Jess are getting the baby stuff ready, the deputies have been busy getting the old ranger station all built again, bringing back the Deputies. Rush has decided to work at the train station in Hope County, helping with deliveries and supplies around the world. Joey and Brad's mom decided to build a school again, along with Kim. Bjorn decided to help build houses for the people around Hope County, Genevieve also joined her brother for help too. 

“I was wondering, if Rush has any friends out there, can he maybe help me?” Mickey said.

“What’s wrong?” Genevieve asked.

I want to see if my mom is alive out there, I want to bring her here and see her.” Mickey said.

“Sure, let’s go ask him.” Genevieve said, as she got up to take Mickey to Rush.

“Thank you.” Mickey said.

“Your welcome.”

The end.


End file.
